


和奶昔圣诞夜兜风

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: Fictionist的Fate's Favourite的80章衍生80章中间一切开着的士就跑了SLASH!情绪使然的创作真的是生产力极高





	和奶昔圣诞夜兜风

\----滴滴搅拌机提醒您系好安全带，但是这次兜风是很安全的----

“我肯定你可以理解。”他说，“放开我的手臂。你这样什么也得不到。”

他想松开汤姆的手腕，但没想到对方利用他松开的这一刻变换了姿势。现在，他的手被汤姆的手指握住，贴到了对方脸上。

他从没有碰过汤姆的脸。

他的脑子里立刻充满了那些“情侣”的谣言，他立刻就想抽手，但不行。现在又是汤姆在使用那种熟悉的力度了，他还锁住了他另一只手臂。混蛋。

“汤姆——”他不舒服地开口。

“很奇怪吗？”对方柔软地问道，声音中涌动着什么。

这当然奇怪。哈利几乎不假思索地要回答了，但汤姆的表情阻止了他。

他预想过汤姆的愤怒，是关于战争，黑白，他的立场。但至少现在，那张脸上的情感，是强烈而私人的。

“汤姆，讲点道理——”他抱怨道，但其实内心的一个声音已经大声宣布他不想再抵抗下去了。他已经太累了。

“我已经说了我喜欢你了，还有什么不合理？”

“呃，这当然有很多问题——”他再次试图把自己的手抽回来，但脑子里的事情实在太多了，一时间，他有些心不在焉。

在他走神的片刻，汤姆抓住了他往回拽的这种力度，轻柔的感觉落到他的唇上。汤姆的嘴唇太柔软了，让他想起春天出生的雏鸟。

这个吻是轻柔的，却让他头昏目眩，最后才意识到不知道过了多久，自己已经觉得缺氧了。他盯着对方。

“我和你保证，这都是你的问题。”汤姆说。

认真的？汤姆.里德尔这个自己承认的精神变态说这都是他的问题？哈利挑起眉毛，不敢置信地眨了眨眼睛。他感觉自己心里有一个开关在这个吻的中途暂时彻底坏掉了。他看着那张熟悉的脸，反应过来的时候，自己已经主动吻了上去。开始是轻轻的一啄，但他们两个都明白这不是他们想要的全部。汤姆加深了那个吻。哦，他刚刚原本打算去刷牙的是不是？算了。刚才被汤姆握住的手不知觉已经和对方的十指相扣。汤姆的另一只手先是捧住他的脸颊，然后下颚，颈部的线条，一路向下。

或许都要怪这个糟糕的星期，那些堆在他心上的乱七八糟的压力。他的欲望真的完全被挑动起来了。如果他敢承认的话，他的内心着实有一个空洞，尖叫着想被填满。他想要。他真的想要。从这个肢体接触的一开始，他的脑中就有这样的想法。

汤姆知道。

他一边引导着汤姆的手在自己的身体上向下，一边心不在焉地想对方为什么也会想要这样。

他说过他对他的渴望不是这种方面的！……他真的说过吗？

汤姆的手现在到了他的大腿，他看向对方的眼睛。

“你为什么想做？”他直白地问道。

汤姆的眼睛闪了闪，“你确定不是我为什么‘也’想做吗？”

哈利翻了个白眼。混蛋。总是这样。“如果你不做了，我也没有所谓。”

“真的？”汤姆的手停了下来。那视线却仍然灼烧般的停留在他的身上，联动着他心里的火焰，或许是魂器的作用，精神连接……这个混蛋。他焦灼地叹了口气。

“你到底想要什么，汤姆？”

“你觉得我想要什么？”不光是声调，汤姆的手指也在调戏着他，“趁你还可以的时候大声说出来。”

哈利叹了口气，这次是发出声音的。他觉得有些控制不住自己了，不禁皱起眉头，汤姆对此露出享受的表情。

“你不会想用这个获得邓布利多的信息的。这不可能成功，我警告你。”

汤姆的眼睛转了转，只是发出“嗯哼”的声音，就是说他得继续？哈利咬住嘴唇，思考。

“据说人们在沮丧的情况下会特别想要做爱。比如说分手……”他看了对方一眼，感到有些紧张。这是个告别的情况吗？不，这没有道理……哦，他突然明白了。

“是因为葬礼？还有那些糟糕的事情……你想让我通过性释放压力……”

汤姆的眼睛无辜地闪了闪，滑到他臀上的手收紧了。

“你为什么无视大多数人都会提出的猜想？性爱是一种权利的确认。记得我有多喜欢玷污你的纯洁这个主意吗？”

大多数人都会提出的猜想？哈利立刻想到了另一点：性，加上肉体的接触，比柏拉图式更加激烈，在更深，更多的层次上紧密地连接……汤姆说过他不想他离开，他今天又挑战了这一点，是不是？

他看着对方，一时因为脑子里混乱的想法说不出话来，最后摇了摇头。

“你到底还做不做了，黑暗王子？”

“你真有耐性，甜心。”

哈利被推到了床上，其实，对脱掉衬衫这件事，他还是有点开心的。

这真的让他感觉好了许多。

完事之后，他摊开躺在床上，睡在汤姆身边，对方也十分放松。

他其实只有一半清醒了，但很长一段时间以来，他都没有感受过如此的轻松，至少现在，他好像站在一片开阔的原野里，没有任何烦恼叨扰着他。

“汤姆。”

“什么？”

他们安静的呼吸声交织在一起，在寂静的房间里。

“今天是圣诞节前一天。”

“……那圣诞节前夕快乐。”

他能感觉到对方在心里翻了个白眼，疲惫而愉快地微笑起来。

有人这样关心自己是很好的。

明天又会是新的一天。


End file.
